A Promise
by sleeplessinbudapest
Summary: Followed after 'Just A Dance' and 'Just A Kiss'.


**Special thank yous to all the kind words for the previous two fics, _Just A Dance_ and _Just A Kiss_.**

**This is the final instalment in this little series. I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Promise<strong>

Staring at his reflection in the full-view mirror, the blond man straightened his bow tie for the umpteenth time. A small part of him kept expecting to be woken up, to be told this was all just a dream. Given everything he had been through, and the people he had lost, it was only reasonable that he never imagined this day would come.

But as fate would have it, he finally met the right partner. It might not have been love at first sight, and their relationship certainly hadn't been all sunshine and rainbows, but they made do. _After all, aren't the best things in life the ones that are worth the sacrifices? _

As far as Steve Rogers was concerned, Natasha Romanoff was definitely worth his seventy years spent frozen in ice.

"You clean up nice, Capsicle." Tony Stark said in lieu of greeting as he sauntered into the room.

Steve lightly chuckled, "You don't look half bad yourself. You're lucky to have Pepper help you appear decent."

The billionaire snorted, "Please, I know how to dress appropriately." He stood next to the groom and watched with mild amusement as Steve continued fixing his bow tie. "Stop playing with your tie, it looks fine! Wait, are you nervous?"

"I... well, I am a little. That's normal, right?"

"I guess so. What do I know? If it were me who is getting married, you guys were most likely trying to stop me from running away right about now."

Steve rolled his eyes, "True. But you're not really helping me here, Tony."

"When is he ever?"

Both men turned to the new voice, which belonged to Clint Barton. He too was impeccably dressed in his tuxedo.

"Excuse me, Best Man No. 2..." Tony casually countered, "But who do you think paid for this wedding? And this island, for that matter?"

Clint and Steve merely exchanged an amused grin. The genius had indeed paid for everything, including the private island ("a honeymoon gift to the happy couple", he had insisted) where the wedding was being held. And despite his obnoxious façade, deep down Tony Stark sincerely cared about his friends- family really, and wanted only the very best for them.

"Ready to do this, Cap?" The archer asked the team leader.

_Deep breath. Exhale._

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright, Natasha?"<p>

Pepper Potts slowly approached the redhead who was standing quietly by the window, as if lost in thought. The bride softly smiled and gave her friend a small nod, moving graciously to look herself in the mirror.

Her natural crimson waves were loosely pinned up and placed off to one side to create a chic side-swept look. She was wearing an ivory strapless dress with sweetheart neckline that was simple, yet elegant. A silver arrow necklace, Clint's wedding present to her, was the only accessory around her neck.

"You look beautiful, Nat." Pepper gushed, blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

Natasha faintly blushed at the compliment, "Thank you, Pepper. Can you please get Clint for me?"

"Of course." The maid of honor replied with a smile and quickly left the room to find Clint Barton.

Soon as the door closed, Natasha started pacing around the room. No doubt she was having one of those pre-wedding jitters. _Is she making the right decision?_ She used to believe that love was for children, until he came along, with his honesty and sweet disposition. For the first time in her life, Natasha allowed herself to feel... to love.

A knock on the door interrupted her musing. Clint walked in a moment later, smiling in awe as he took in her appearance.

"Wow..."

"Oh, come on. You can do better than that, Barton."

"No, I've got nothing." He stepped closer and took her hands, "You are stunning, Nat."

"So, you approve?"

"Very much indeed."

She let out a low chuckle before asking, "How is Steve doing?"

"He's doing great, don't worry." Clint looked closely at the woman in front of him, "And how are you doing? Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure..." She didn't bother to lie, knowing he would be able to see right through it.

"What is it?"

Natasha sighed and resumed her pacing, "I just... Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean, our jobs... we aren't exactly like normal people and I, I... I feel like this marriage is only going to compromise us both."

"Natasha..."

"What if this doesn't work out? What if he suddenly gets tired of me, or realizes he's made a mistake marrying me?"

"Okay, Nat, listen to me." His commanding tone stopped her rambling, "You and I both know the kind of man Steve is. Do you seriously believe he'll do that? The guy loves you, Natasha. Too much for his own good, I must add." Clint stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you're right. It's stupid of me to even think... of course Steve would never..." She bit her lower lip, "Perhaps I'm just nervous?"

He held her hand, giving it a light squeeze, "Don't be. For the record, I think you're doing the right thing. You deserve to be happy, Nat... and Steve makes you happy."

His eyes spoke the truth. Natasha would always be more than a friend to Clint. Their relationship ran deeper than that. And he did love her, but not like the way Steve did. Everyone knew they belonged together and Clint was genuinely happy for his two friends.

She smiled and hugged him, "Thanks, Clint. You always know what to say."

He kissed the side of her head, "Take a few deep breaths and you'll be fine."

As if on cue, the door opened again and Pepper appeared with the two bridesmaids, Jane Foster and Maria Hill.

"Are you ready, Natasha?" The strawberry-blonde woman walked up to the bride and handed her a bouquet of cream-colored peonies, beautifully tied with a soft peach satin ribbon.

Clint winked at her, "See you on the other side, kiddo."

_Deep breath. Exhale._

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>The picturesque sunset offered a beautiful backdrop to the wedding ceremony, though it was still pale in comparison to the lovely couple looking very much in love and standing side-by-side in front of the rest of the Avengers and a few SHIELD agents, including Phil Coulson and his team, to say their marriage vows.<p>

Their cordial exchange was brief, but sincere and without pretense. A genuine sentiment of their relationship and affection for each other.

Taking her hand in his, Steve placed the ring on Natasha's finger, his eyes meeting hers.

"I love you." He said simply, admiringly... truthfully.

"Я тебя люблю." She replied earnestly, intimately. _Love is for children._ The words now meant something different to her. Steve taught her how to be a child, and Natasha wouldn't have had it any other way.

He pulled her into a loving kiss, the first of many that they would share as husband and wife.

Loud cheers erupted from the small crowd of guests and happy smiles were seen across the faces of everyone who witnessed the union of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff.

Music filled the air, amidst laughter and pleasant chatters, as the celebration continued on throughout the night. The newlyweds stood in the middle of the open-air dance stage, gently swaying together with the rhythm of the song, oblivious to everyone and everything else around them.

For tonight, they owned the night.

For tonight, the world was quiet and at peace, seemingly content to let the couple be.

For tonight, the Avengers laughed and cheered and raised their champagne flutes to two of their friends who had become one.

For tonight marked the beginning of a new chapter for the soldier and the spy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Feedback are greatly appreciated.<strong>


End file.
